1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable terminals, and more particularly, to a portable terminal with a touch screen and a method for displaying tags on the touch screen of the portable terminal using a multi-touch detected on the touch screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistances (PDA), MPEG-3 players, etc., have been developed with a plurality of functions and have included an input unit, such as a keyboard or a mouse etc., to allow a user to use those functions. The addition of keyboards and mice in the conventional portable terminals causes their size to be increased and causes a user to have difficulty carrying them. To resolve this problem, conventional portable terminals have been equipped with a touch screen instead of a keyboard or a mouse.
Touch screens are configured to combine an input unit with a display unit, where the input unit receives signals generated by a user tapping action and the display unit displays functions and data as the portable terminal is operated. Portable terminals with a touch screen provide a user interface that a user can intuitively recognize.
With the development of touch screen technology, touch screens can perform a multiple tapping recognition function that is called a multi-touch. Therefore, portable terminals with a touch screen can detect a multi-touch via the touch screen and perform a corresponding function. Multi-touch means that multiple tapping points are touched on the touch screen.
According to a multi-touch, the number of functions performed in the conventional portable terminals is limited. Examples of such functions are zooming in/out and rotating with respect to an image. It is necessary to develop functions that can be performed by a multi-touch detected on a touch screen.